


His cunning boy

by ByronicHero



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronicHero/pseuds/ByronicHero
Summary: Alana and Hannibal are dating but Hannibal is spending more time with Will





	His cunning boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer - not even as a hobby!
> 
> The fandom made me want to give it a go, as I have ideas I needed to write down. Part of accepting that there's never gonna be new episodes, so this feels therapeutic.
> 
> I'm also non-native English speaker, so my vocabulary is limited and there's bound to be mistakes. Sorry if this is difficult to read because of it.

Alana was being patient with Hannibal after the traumatic events, when the man had almost been murdered by no else than his patient and friend, Will Graham. She felt that they should ease into the relationship instead of going head first. Hannibal needed time to process the trauma he'd endured. 

Still, she found herself feeling a bit frustrated, as she felt left out when Hannibal still wouldn't open up to her after a month of dating. Whenever she would approach a difficult subject he would manage to somehow deflect her. Sometimes with flirting sometimes with sex. Which was amazing sex, but she knew he was deflecting certain subjects, like his past, his thoughts and all subjects about Will.

Other thing she found frustrating was how Hannibal would put work ahead of her. It's not a bad quality to be dedicated to work and helping people, but they we're dating yet she didn't see him except twice a week in the evenings. And if she stayed overnight, which she usually wasn't exactly allowed, he would send her home in the morning.

Then she found out that he was seeing Will a lot: to continue his therapy, Hannibal said, but also in the evenings for dinner, which she found both alarming and disturbing. It was highly unethical, but Hannibal didn't want to talk about it and she never pushed him, even though she really wanted to. She knew Hannibal would consider it rude, and manners were important to him. The way he was like an old school gentleman had appealed to Alana. One of those things she liked about him although at this rate she wouldn't get any closer to him, when manners dictated their conversations.

She also found that even though the sex was amazing, Hannibal was frustratingly respectful and quiet in bed. Alana wanted to ruffle his feathers a bit by dirty talk, but Hannibal didn't react well. So "lick my pussy" got him to tense up, even though he did lick her. He was very oral lover in his silence. Tasting every part of her, which no man before had done. From her neck to toes, he liked to lick, suck and gently use his teeth. She wasn't very happy about the teeth. Pain or threat of it wasn't her thing. He wouldn't hurt her, but the teeth on her skin made her uncomfortable. 

His silence at dirty talk might've been endearing if it was out of shyness but she could feel his disapproval.

She still liked him, maybe even loved him, but didn't want to go that far just yet. She wanted to be careful after everything that had happened with Will. Hannibal had also been a friend and a mentor, so adding romance into the equation had to be treated carefully. If their relationship wouldn't work, she wouldn't want to lose the man. 

Analysing her feelings was a bad habit she indulged herself while she made her way to Hannibal's office for lunch. She had tried calling him, but he hadn't answered his phone, so she thought she'd at least go see if he was available. If not, she would make a proper appointment for their lunch next time.

She entered the empty waiting room and sat down. It was 11:30 am, so she was certain Hannibal would have his lunch around that time, as they had had lunch before, and it was always almost precisely around that time. The man was very strict with his schedule. She waited to see if the door would open in case a patient would be walking out and Hannibal would be free for the next half an hour. 

Minutes passed, and Alana frowned, checking her wrist watch. Pursing her lips she stood up and walked behind the door just to see if she could hear voices and would know if knocking or walking out would be more appropriate. She listened and did hear voices. Without allowing herself to make out any of the words, which she probably wouldn't be able to do as the door was very thick wood, she pulled back to turn and leave until she heard a loud crash behind the door.

Hesitating only for a second she decided to knock. Suddenly there were more loud banging and shifting noises. "Hannibal? Is everything ok?" Alana was becoming more and more alarmed, reaching for her phone just in case she needed to call the police. Then the door was slightly opened. Hannibal leaned to look through from behind the door, keeping the door open enough to see, but closed so Alana wasn't able to see what was happening in the room. Hannibal's hair was slightly messed, he didn't have his usual tie and the collar was hanging open with buttons barely hanging on. 

"Alana, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Hannibal's voice was very steady and polite as always. Nothing indicated that something was wrong despite his unusual, messy appearance. Alana felt her face twitch, unable to quite process this. She frowned slightly: "I was planning to invite you to a lunch, but-," she tried to glance discreetly to the office but Hannibal's upper body which leaned over the door was blocking her view: "-but it's already past 11:45, so I realized you might be indisposed and was going to leave but I heard a loud noise", she looked at Hannibal again with worry: "Are you sure everything is alright?"   
He smiled: "Perfectly. Just dropped something. There's nothing to worry about." His expression changed only for a second and he basically hit the door frame when he suddenly extended his arm to grip it. Alana nearly jumped and was already opening her mouth to say something, as this entire situation was becoming beyond odd, but Hannibal opened his mouth first: "If you'll excuse me, Alana, I'm still in the middle of therapy session. We'll talk later. Goodbye." He gave her a courteous smile and shut the door. Alana was still standing there, lack jawed, ready to say something, but not sure what. She blinked few times and turned to leave. 

Later that evening Hannibal called and apologized for what had happened earlier and asked her to come over for a dinner. She had thought about the weirdness of earlier meeting all day, but since the man didn't seem to offer her any convincing answers, she decided to drop it. They agreed on dinner, and Hannibal was very smooth and flirtatious over the phone, so Alana decided she would just concentrate on enjoying herself and hopefully stay overnight.

Their dinner the next night went smoothly as always. Hannibal had his way to make her feel special and she always loved to talk about their work, as there wasn't really any others who could understand their passion for psychology. 

After their dessert they were heading for the master bedroom for another kind of dessert, and as she was undressing him, eager to get to the bed, she noticed the bruises. She had never seen bruises on the man before. Not so many at the same time.  
"Hannibal, what happened?" She gasped, running her fingers over his skin, turning around him to see that there were several bruises all over his body.   
"Ah, that", the man began with a slight reassuring smile: "I've been trying out some new physical exercises, and it seems I bruise easily." Then he gently grapped her jaw and looked her with his deep maroon eyes, making her forget what she was about to say.   
"Oh", she gasped as Hannibal started kissing her neck. And soon enough she decided that before she would start sounding like a nagging spouse, she would refrain herself for now and just enjoy their time together.

After a week had passed she had made a lunch appointment with Hannibal. She was supposed to come to his office where they would leave for a nearby restaurant. On time, Alana knocked on the office door. After a short moment she heard Hannibal call: "Come in." Which was a bit odd, since Hannibal would always open the door himself, but Alana didn't really mind. She opened the door to see Hannibal sitting over his desk, with papers spread neatly across it. He looked at her with his usual polite smile, though his face looked flustered. "Hello Alana, a pleasure to see you."   
"Are you ready for our date?" She asked with a playful smile which wavered as she saw his expression change to apologetic.   
"Forgive me, Alana, I didn't realize how busy this day would end up to be. Regrettably I will have to cancel our lunch."   
"Oh", is the only reply Alana could muster up, as she felt rather neglected. Again.  
"I will call you and we'll reschedule. And this time I promise you'll have my full attention." He emphasized his last words with that certain smile that always made Alana feel a bit weak in her knees. Her disappointment shifted a little. 

When it seemed like Hannibal wasn't even going to get up to walk her out or to kiss her, she simply turned to leave, trying to hide her disappointment:   
"That sounds good. I'll hold you to that. Call you later", she decided to just walk out and leave the man to his work. She hoped this wasn't going to be a regular occurrence. 

*

"You could've warned me that she was coming over."  
"Hm, I could've, but it's far more interesting to see your reaction."  
Hannibal laid back on his office chair, putting his other hand to the dark curls of Wills head, as the man under the desk continued sucking his cock, which he had pulled out from the front of his trousers only few minutes ago. Hannibal had almost come when talking to Alana and cancelling their lunch, as Will had decided to punish him for the unexpected appearance of the woman by sucking him down as deep as he could. Hannibal had felt the throat's muscles spasm around his cock and he was pushed so close to the edge that he had been seeing sparks in his vision, but then Will gagged loudly and had to ease up, embarrassed of the loud sound, fearing he would be caught like that, by Alana of all people. 

Smiling to his cunning boy, Hannibal grabbed Will's hair tighter, making him moan onto Hannibal's cock, which caused it to throb and spill precum inside Will's mouth. "I'm close, Will. Do you want to swallow?" Will hummed. Hannibal took that as a 'yes' and started to thrust his hips, fucking inside Will's hot, wet mouth. Hannibal's breathing was ragged, he could feel beads of sweat running across his forehead and down his back. Then with one last thrust he came inside Will's mouth. Tears were falling from the younger man's eyes, as he struggled to swallow around Hannibal's cock, swallowing every drop that came out when Hannibal thrusted couple more times until he was spent.

Will wiped his eyes and his mouth to his sleeves. "Can you move so I can get out from here?" Hannibal pushed his chair back so Will could climb up from under the desk. The younger man groaned, rubbing his back while stretching his legs. "I'm too old to be on my knees on a hardwood floor."   
"And I did suggest the couch", Hannibal pointed out while tugging himself away. "Yeah, well, considering that you had invited Alana here, I'm starting to suspect you want to get caught. If I hadn't been under the there...", Will looked at the older man accusing, he didn't need to finish the sentence. "Lucky for you", Hannibal smiled at him mischievously. Will just shook his head frustratingly. Hannibal really knew how to push his buttons. Like he would get enjoyment to see Will lose his temper. "You know you could just ask me to fuck you hard instead of trying to make me angry to do that."  
"I prefer it more when you're genuinely angry."  
Will let out a frustrated grunt. "See you tonight," he grumbled while walking out.

Hannibal moved his chair closer to the desk, took his sketchpad and drawing pens from one of the desk's drawers and began to draw Will, as he had seen him just couple minutes before, choking on his cock, tears streaming along his face.


End file.
